


Hate Me

by dreamwalking78



Series: Hate Me Universe [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Wayhaught - Freeform, dated before, happy endings are a thing with me, time jumps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 09:33:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamwalking78/pseuds/dreamwalking78
Summary: Nicole screwed up the best summer of her life. She thought it haunting her all these years was bad until Waverly Earp walked back into town.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: Hate Me Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777711
Comments: 33
Kudos: 362





	1. Thin Line

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, welcome to this new AU. This one was my baby for a long time. For some reason I was so attached to it, I was afraid to share it and draw any negative feedback. Be prepared for some time jumps between the summer after their senior year and into modern times. I tried to space it and italics the past so you can tell the difference. Let me know if that doesn't come across well and I'll fix it. 
> 
> As always I strongly encourage comments and kudos. Things like that keep me writing. Chapter 2 will be posted REALLY soon. 
> 
> If you don't already know, I'm on tumblr geckogirl9, but now I'm also on twitter. Still trying to get the hang of that but catch me there @dreamwalking_78

She’s back in town.  
  
That’s all the text message said. “Little too late.” I mumbled under my breath as I watched her walk out the back door and across the parking lot. Knowing I was hid by the blinds looking out of the sheriff’s office didn’t stop my stomach from dropping nor the mild panic attack I was having watching her walk away. A startling realization hit me. Even now, no one could effect me the way Waverly Earp could. I watched as the wavy brunette hair disappeared into the driver’s side door of a new red Jeep Rubicon. My mind stalled.

_“Bye Loverboy,” she exclaimed as she slide into the driver’s side of her _ _red _ _1992 Jeep Wrangler_ _ glancing over her shoulder one more time flashing that perfect smile back to me. _ _The morning sun reflected in her eyes as she winked at me. _ _I stood there with that stupid grin on my face, _ _dimples showing_ _, hands stuck down in my pockets, _ _blushing as I _ _watched her _ _drive away_ _. _

I shook my head trying to erase the image that haunted me even now. “What is so intriguing out there?” Lonnie asked from his desk. “Nothing.” I said as I quickly retreated away from the window. I turned around to return to my desk when out of the corner of my eye, I caught Wynonna staring back at me from the special forces office. She stepped slightly to the side signaling me to step into the office. I walked in her direction pausing directly in front of her for a moment before slipping by her and into the room. As I settled into the seat across from her desk, she shut the door and plopped down in the office chair across from me.  
  
“I’m guessing by the pale look on your face, that didn’t reach you in time Haught.” Wynonna stated more than asked. I exhaled the breath I didn’t realize I had been holding, “No, it didn’t. She luckily didn’t see me. Why didn’t you mention your sister was back in town?”  
  
Wynonna shrugged nonchalantly. “She didn’t tell me she was coming back to town. I found out when she walked in the back door.” Silence descended over us. I was trying hard to fight back all the emotions that had just raced through my system. She was the girl everyone wanted to date. I had my opportunity, but I had thrown that away. The regret still haunted me.  
  
Wynonna reached into the mini fridge she kept behind her desk. It had showed up one day after one of her missions. I never fully questioned where it had came from, but you could tell it wasn’t new. I heard the clink of glass as it registered that Wynonna had retrieved two beers. She sat them down on the desk sliding one in front of me. “I think you might need this.”

“I’m on duty Wynonna.”  
  
“Yeah and you look like a Haught mess right now. I can only guess what seeing her has done to you.”

I took the beer and downed half of it in one go. The cold hit hard calming my nerves just a little. I looked back at Wynonna. Her face contorted revealing an internal struggle. She sighed and spoke. “She asked about you.” Neither of us changed our positions quite comfortable in not making eye contact. Waverly was her sister. I was her best friend. She was stuck in the middle.

“What did you tell her?”  
  
“I told her the truth, you’re still here. You’re Purgatory's favorite sheriff. She made a face, then moved on.”  
  
“She still hates me.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
“Why is she even in town?”  
  
“She skirted around the question. If I know baby girl, there’s a reason she’s just not ready to admit yet.”  
  
“Hopefully it won’t be for long.”  
  
“Don’t know Haughtstuff, but I can promise she won’t leave until she’s finished whatever brought her home...”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A deep breath later and I was walking off back to my stack of reports. My head swimming with the all the memories and regrets I had when it came to a one Waverly Earp. She is the one girl who could wreck me, but I was the one who wrecked us. I was young, stupid, and thought I was doing the best thing I could for her.  
  
Wynonna had been one of my closest friends. She was one of the few that knew about my past with Waverly, aka the brunette bombshell that just blew up my world. She also happened to be Wynonna’s younger sister. Wynonna knew about the summer Waverly and I had dated in secret after our senior year. Wynonna was the only person we trusted with the truth. Waverly was supposed to be a year behind me in classes, but she was able to skip a grade early on. Wynonna was a few years older than me, but we had mutual friends that introduced us. Wynonna was a horrible influence, but one I would not have survived without.  
  
After our summer together, she left for the University of Calgary. Long distance relationships rarely work and we were no exception. Despite it all, Waverly was the one girl no one could ever live up to. I never wanted to compare relationships, but what we shared was different. What I felt when I was with her, I had never found anywhere else.

  
_“I think it’s time to end this.” The words slipped out of my mouth before I had realized it. It’s not that I hadn’t been thinking about this. We were hours apart and she was about to _ _fly_ _ to London _ _as part of an international studies program_ _. The problem was, I loved her. I loved her enough to recognize she was headed places in life that I was not. I’ll never forget _ _the crack in her voice as she spoke_ _. “You’re ending it? Why now? What’s...”_  
  
_It killed me. I could feel my stomach twisting into knots and my heart begging my mind not to do this. “Waverly, you’re headed on the trip of a lifetime. You should have nothing holding you back. Especially not me.”_  
  
_“That’s not fair Nicole, I want you in my life.” I could hear the tears and the anger rising. I decided to play on the latter._  
  
_“Look I was a good time for you during the summer, but we both knew this would happen. We can’t go public with everything, so it’s time to be done with it.”_  
  
_“We can. We’re on our own now, so it doesn’t matter what any of them say.” The anger in her voice crept in deeper. It was exactly what I wanted. If she hated me, maybe it would make it easier to walk away and not look back. For which one of us it would make easier was the unknown. _  
  
_“I can’t do it. I can’t be with you. I’m sorry.” It was a lie. I could do it. It was all I wanted to do._  
  
_“Nicole, I love you.” Breaking up with her over the phone was a dick enough move. Then I made the biggest dick move of all. I told the biggest lie I could._  
  
_“I don’t love you.”_  
  
_“It’s a thin line between love and hate. If you switch sides, you’re going to have to claim your place.”_  
  
_I stayed silent for as long as I could letting the tears fall down my face. “I meant what I said.” I finally breathed into the phone. The sound of the line going dead rang in my ears . My stomach twisted in ways I didn’t know was possible. The room started spinning as my mind went into overdrive. My body revolted against me._

_I ran down the hall to the bathroom at the other end of the apartment I was renting with Wynonna. My head went over the toilet as my stomach emptied all of it’s contents. The acid hitting the back of my throat had lead me to believe that was the end of it. It wasn’t. I spent the night laying on the cold floor. Wynonna would enter and drop a bottle of water off every so often. A week later she finally coaxed me out of the house. I still wasn’t myself. I never would be without Waverly, but I had chose this path. It was time to walk it. _

_I saw her picture one night posted online laughing sitting in a guys lap. I went to a bar in another city that night, got wasted, and made out with the first girl to pay me any attention. She was a mistake. Every time my eyes closed, I saw Waverly smiling down at me. I ended up kissing all night with my eyes open._   
  
_I spent six months after that in a daze before Nedley sat down at Shorty’s one night to have a talk with me. Somewhere in the conversation, I agreed to become a cop. Once at academy, my mind was forced to find new things to focus on besides Waverly. It didn’t stop her from entering my mind completely. It was just long enough to find a new purpose,_

When I left the station, I decided to return to the one place I felt I could clear my mind after a long day. Shorty’s had become the one place I could get lost in my thoughts and spend hours not judged. Despite Waverly’s family connection to the place, I found solace there in the back booth. Gus dropped off my usual beer. As I went to thank her, a shot glass hit the table. I looked back up with confusion on my face. Gus simply nodded to the shot, “I think you can use that today deputy.”  
  
I went to argue, but something in her eyes told me not to. I knew she wasn’t wrong, but it didn’t mean I wanted her to be right either. The shot of Jameson went down a lot smoother than it should have. I pulled out my phone to catch up on returning texts I had missed while at the office. I soon found myself flipping through pictures friends had posted online.

The first pic that popped up was of the homestead. The caption, “visiting my roots” popped up causing me to choke. Waverly’s account was not private and in a drunken stupor one night, I had followed her. I never liked anything nor commented, just sort of lurked on her life. The life I walked away from. I quickly scrolled past. My screen moved on, but my mind did not. My body once again relapsed into a panic at the thought of her. The Jameson could not stop the dropping I felt in my stomach nor the guilt that had formed a dark cloud over my day. I will be the first to admit, I deserved to feel everything once again. I had hurt her, and she hated me.  
  
I must’ve been deep into trying to forget when the door opened. I never turned to look, but the moment I heard someone clear their throat, I knew it was her. I glanced over quickly trying to not make eye contact as she walked to the bar placing her order. Gus turned around quickly at the sound of her voice. She ran over hugging her niece close.

I debated leaving but that would bring attention to myself. Instead I chose to ignore her as much as possible. I had not changed a lot in the last fifteen years. My clothing choices had changed from boots and cowboy hats to mostly sheriff’s uniforms. A uniform I had luckily talked Nedley into letting me update before becoming sheriff. I loosened the black tie around my neck just a little more as I found it harder to breathe. I knew my hair would be a give away, so I sunk back further in the booth pushing myself as far into the corner as possible hoping to not be spotted. She sat down at the bar conversing with Gus. If I leaned forward just enough, I could see her.  
  
I couldn’t hear the conversation, but I could hear her laugh. It echoed through my mind and coursed down into my veins. Regret had just been a memory. Now, it was a person just across the bar. It was all the sounds I had been missing and not realized it. It was that bubbly personality that had tore my world apart. Something that was once empty inside me started to feel whole again. For the first time in many years, I felt complete.

Despite my resolve to remain hidden, I found I couldn’t help stealing glances of her. I noticed how little time had touched her. She looked the same with only a few wrinkles around the eyes. I reminded myself we both had lived separate lives that had made us into different people. Then she would tilt her head a certain way or a smile would cross her face reminding me of a moment long buried. It left my heart unable to see anything other than the girl from the best summer of my life.  
  
I stayed in my spot for another thirty minutes trying to concentrate on anything but her. Right as I was making the final decision to leave, I saw her get up from the bar. She grabbed her drink and started walking. I sunk back into my booth hoping to remain in the background. Footsteps sounded heavier against the wooden floor as I realized she was approaching my booth.  
  
My mind kicked into overdrive. I looked up to see her almost to the table, a smile plastered across her face. A wind picked up from somewhere causing her hair to surround her face perfectly. She reached forward grabbing my arm that was resting on the table effectively locking me in place. She slid into the booth beside me, her free hand cupping my cheek before reaching back to play with the hairs at the back of my head. Her voice was low and almost a whisper, “Miss me Loverboy?” Her lips surged forward. I found myself trying to close the gap, our lips just a breath apart.  
  
The bottle hitting the table slammed my brain back to reality and out of the fantasy. “If you’re going to keep looking at me, the least you can do is say hello.” Her voice was slightly annoyed. I focused on the label on the bottle trying to not make eye contact. My fingers nervously picked at the label slowly ripping it from the bottle. “Hello Waverly.”  
  
“Nicole.”  
  
“I was just leaving.”  
  
“Aren’t you always?” The tone had a bite to it. Even though I knew I deserved it, it still stung. My defenses went up as did my anger.  
  
“Shouldn’t you be rushing off to anywhere but here? It’s what you’re good at.” Admittedly it was not my best thing to say, but hurt makes you say stupid things. I’m not always the best at learning from my mistakes.  
  
She rolled her eyes. I glanced out the window beside me to see the Jeep sitting just outside the door. “Some things never seem to change.” I mumbled as I glanced at it.

“It’s new.” she replied back relaxing just for a moment. We both stared out the window for what seemed like hours, but it couldn’t have been more than a minute. Taking my cue from the change in her tone, I found myself asking, “What brought you back?”  
  
“Gus is having surgery.” she replied sliding into the seat across from me. “I’m going to help run Shorty’s while she’s out.”  
  
My eyes met hers for the first time, “Gus hasn’t mentioned anything, nor has Wynonna.”  
  
“She didn’t want anyone to know. She’s kinda...stubborn.” She said with a slight grin.  
  
“I’m sure taking care of her will not be a walk in the park either.”  
  
“Touche” she said as we clinked the bottle and glass together.  
  
We both took a drink letting the liquid settle. Neither of us made eye contact. This was a careful dance and I wasn’t sure how to proceed. Hate had given way to an easy conversation, though I was aware one trip up would send it spiraling out of control once again.  
  
We sat in silence for maybe a moment, but it felt as if a lifetime had passed. Then I slipped. “I know you still hate me. I don’t blame you. I am not sorry for what I did, though I am sorry for hurting you. You were so much bigger than this town and I wasn’t. Setting you free was the only choice I saw. I couldn’t be a regret that held you back.”

The words left my mouth before I had even realized what had happened. My eyes widened as I realized my heart had taken over for my brain. I quickly slid from the booth and headed for the door. I looked up to see the shock register across her face. I glanced away. “Good luck with the Shorty’s.” I managed as I walked out.  
  


_“Hey lover boy, wake up.” I sat up startled at the darkness surrounding us. Waverly pulled me closer nuzzling my neck as I settled back into her embrace. After a make out session at sunset, we had fallen asleep holding each other. The coolness of the falling night causing us to pull each other closer in the bed of my parent’s truck parked out in a field where we knew we’d be alone._   
  
_“What time is it?” I asked yawning slightly. “It’s nearly ten.” I pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and smiled down at the girl with her arm wrapped around my waist. “This is a view I never want to leave.” I said. Our lips connected with a spark I had grown used to that summer. “We only have a month left til fall semester begins.” she reminded me. I groaned. “Can we not talk about it and just enjoy this time together?” She grinned and snuggled back down beside me. Her skin reflected the moonlight in a way I wanted to memorize and never let go of. _   
  
_After one month, I knew what I felt for Waverly was different. The fireworks, electricity, magic, or whatever they wanted to call it, I felt. I knew I loved her even though I wasn’t sure what it was._

  
“You ran into her?” Wynonna’s eyebrows were in her hairline at the statement. “Shit I need a drink to handle this.”  
  
“It could’ve went worse. We didn’t yell and scream in the middle of Shorty’s.” I replied staring off as Lonnie tried to properly fill out a missing pet report. “My heart overrode my mind and apologized though.”  
  
Wynonna turned to look at me her eyes full of wonder waiting for me to continue. “Then I ran like a coward.”  
  
“Now that sounds more like the Haughtshit I know.” she replied  
  
“Thanks Wynonna.” I replied sarcastically.  
  
She grinned beside me, “Anytime. So what happens now?”   
  
I let out a sigh, “I find a new place to drink for two weeks.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
I had returned to Shorty’s the next day after coming face to face with Waverly. I took a seat at the bar, which was something I had not done in many years. Gus turned around doing a double take at the fact I was sitting where I was. She finished wiping down the opposite side of the bar before throwing the rag over her shoulder and approaching me. As she passed by the bottles lining the back, she grabbed the Jameson. From years of practice she grabbed the shot glass under the bar, filled it as she slid it, until the full shot landed in front of me.  
  
“The last time I saw you actually sit down at my bar, you were a broken mess. She comes back to town and here you are again. I sense a pattern sheriff.”  
  
“Why didn’t you tell me you were having surgery Gus?” I twirled the shot in front of me not quite ready to down it nor acknowledge her statement.  
  
“It’s not that big of a deal. Apparently my gallbladder has decided to make its exit. I just want to eat chili cheese fries.” I downed the shot at her answer.  
  
“But I’m guessing the real question is why didn’t I tell you she was coming back?”  
  
I looked up and nodded slowly. Gus had seen me at my worst after breaking up with Waverly. There were a few nights where she cut me off. If I tried to back talk her, she’d quickly shut me down. “It’s your own damn fault you’re here. You’re the one who pushed her away, so sit down and sober up before I let Nedley take you somewhere not near as comfortable to do the same thing.” Every time she said it, I would lay my head on the bar and start drinking the water she would place in front of me.  
  
Her voice softened. Both hands landed on the bar as she began, “I didn’t know how to. You’ve come so far Nicole. You seemed happy and while I knew this would effect you, part of me was just hoping you had moved on.”  
  
“You don’t just move on from a girl like that.” I replied without even thinking. “How soon before I have to find somewhere new to drink?”  
  
“The surgery is Monday.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I’ve got this call, but there’s one for Shorty’s. Can you take it?” Lonnie yelled across the station.  
  
“Yeah Lonnie, I’ll see what Gus needs.” I yelled back. I hoped into my cruiser and drove the short distance. Mentally I was prepared for whatever drunk patron I was going to be handling this time, what I was not prepared for was the cherry red Jeep Rubicon.

“Ah fuck it’s Wednesday.” was all I was able to get out. My heart pounded in my chest and my stomach twisted. “Just get through the report, arrest, and leave.” I kept telling myself.  
  
I quickly entered and found the source of the problem. Champ Hardy was being held down against the pool table by Doc, Wynonna’s current conquest. He looked up momentarily when I entered the room. Our eyes locked in an understanding of once again, Champ was wasted and needed to leave. “I do not believe that was any way to speak to a lady Mr. Hardy. Might I suggest you don’t try that again with the good sheriff that has come to take you.”  
  
“Doc, to what do I owe this pleasure?” I asked before I heard the click. My hand immediately went to my service weapon prepared to draw. My eyes darted over to the bar when I was able to catch a flash of the shotgun barrel being placed back under the bar. Waverly’s eyes met mine for just long enough to cause my brain to derail. Luckily, Doc was still able to think.  
  
“Mr. Hardy was trying to impress Ms. Earp, but forgot the good manners of when a woman with a shotgun under the bar says no, you really shouldn’t call her a hot piece of ass that should consider herself lucky to share a bed with him.”  
  
“Fucking bitches. All of you.” Champ’s screams muffled by the pool table Doc had kept his head shoved into. I took control of Champ from Doc pulling the cuffs from my belt and securing them around Champ’s wrist. “Come on Hardy. A few hours in the drunk tank should do you some good.”  
  
I escorted him out to the cruiser. He started to fight me when I opened the door to place him in the back seat, but the alcohol flowing through his system had left him slightly unsteady on his feet. This was far from the first time I had to drag Champ from Shorty’s. As I shut the door, I turned back to see Waverly standing in front of the doors. I approached her cautiously. This was after all a business call. “I’ll take him to dry out for a few. If you need anything else, just call the station.” Before I could fully turn and walk away, a hand landed on my shoulder. I turned around to face Waverly. She had bit her bottom lip and as I turned she quickly removed her hand from my shoulder.

“What you said the other day,” she began, “ I think maybe it’s time we discussed it. There’s a lot of hurt and other things to be sorted out .” She handed me a bar napkin with a phone number in her writing.   
  
“ I’ll think about it.” I said as I pocketed the napkin in my back pocket. There’s was a flash of a smile that crossed her lips as she turned away . I headed back to the cruiser a smile plastered across my face as well. No one could make me smile like that except her. That stupid grin that would cover my face and simply not leave. Once inside I glanced back down at the napkin and was instantly transported.

_Nicole! You are such an individual! It has been so fun getting to know you. Never forget all the memories we share. Maybe we’ll meet up again sometime. Best of luck and please stay in touch. Always, Waverly 335-3041 call anytime._   
  
_I read the passage written in the back of my yearbook one more time. I took a deep breath and dialed the number. As each ring echoed into my mind, a memory flashed. Our eyes locking after she lead the cheer squad then adorably waving to me. Her smiling face behind me in English. Her motioning for me to dance with her at Prom in that teal dress I couldn’t tear my eyes away from. “Hello?” her voice answered on the other line._   
  
_“Waverly. It’s Nicole. You had said to call anytime. I wanted to see if you were doing anything Saturday?”_   
  
_“Nicole! No, Saturday is open, what do you have in mind?”_   
  
_“They are reopening the Rialto movie theater and showing classic movies. I thought maybe you would want to catch one.”_   
  
_“Absolutely.”_   
  
_It wasn’t just one movie. We stayed for two. Somewhere during the first one, she leaned against my shoulder. I reached my arm around the top of the seat and felt her shift further into my side. My heart raced, but I dared not to move. I didn’t want this moment to end._   
  
_As the lights came up, she leaned back up glancing around at the art deco architecture surrounding us. “There are a lot of stories about this theater and how big a part it plays in Purgatory’s past. I’m glad they’re restoring it.”_   
  
_“Me too.” I commented looking around too. One of the main reasons I had chose this was due to Waverly’s love of history and research. Yeah the architecture was neat, but nothing compared to the girl beside me. “Do you want anything from the concession stand?”_   
  
_“Popcorn sounds wonderful.” she smiled back at me. The lighting danced in her eyes and mesmorized me for a moment. I stood up tripping over the seat with a small laugh. My cheeks blushed at the blunder. “Okay, I’ll be right back.” I said walking to the stairs of the balcony. Silently I cursed myself for being a bumbling idiot. I glanced back over my shoulder just in time to see her watching me. Her eyes quickly diverted away. Maybe, I thought, I wasn’t alone in feeling this connection with her. Just maybe._   
  
_I returned handing her the popcorn. The old wooden seats were not comfortable, but historically accurate. It took some shifting to find the right position. As the lights dimmed and the music started for the next film, Waverly brought her face closer to mine. I felt a quick kiss to my cheek. “Thank you for the popcorn.” she whispered. Every fiber of my body came to life. The fading lights covered my blushing. “I’d do anything for you.” I replied feeling her hand slip into mine. _   
  


“Wow.” Wynonna replied when I placed the napkin in front of her. “For someone who supposedly hates you, that’s a pretty bold move. Do you have one of your own?”  
  
“I’m not really sure. Gus is out for a couple weeks, so I guess I have time to decide.” Wynonna took a drink from her coffee cup that was mostly filled with whiskey and stared across the table at me. Breakfast at the local diner once a week had become a tradition. We may have worked in the same office, but it didn’t mean we had time to talk. Wynonna’s special forces division rarely interacted with the sheriff’s office.   
  
“Has she mentioned anything to you?” I asked already knowing the answer.  
  
“You know how this works. She’s my sister. You’re my best friend. Whatever happens between the two of you, is between you. I am not getting involved and losing one of the two people I care about. You can vent, but I’m not walking into that viper pit” Wynonna slipped the flask back out of her pocket topping off the coffee once more.

  
“On one hand, I thought I was over this.” I replied. “Deep down, I’ve always known she was the one that got away. I’ve dated others, but no one compared to her. It just feels like I’m still trying to replace her and no one could ever do that .”   
  
“Maybe it’s time to come completely clean about everything.” Wynonna offered softly.  
  
“She doesn’t need to know about it.” I quickly replied. My jaw set firm the more I thought about bringing everything into the open. “No, it’s been too long and it doesn’t matter anymore. She’ll leave soon enough.”   
  
I missed the look that crossed Wynonna’s face. I should’ve paid more attention, but she had said she wasn’t getting involved. Wynonna hated snakes, but she was about to walk into the Temple of Doom to settle this once and for all.


	2. Hopefully You See It Clear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the truth about what happened in the past comes out in the open, how will Nicole and Waverly decide to seal their fate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I said soon, yeah I meant this soon. The song "Hate Me" by Ellie Goulding and Juice Wrld served as the inspiration for this AU. Music seems to always lead to fics for me. Seeing three comments and thirty-six kudos on the first chapter already seriously made my night. Thanks to all of you who keep encouraging me to write. This has been validating for me. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always encouraged. Every little bit keeps this writer going. If you want previews, mood boards, or even want to interact outside the comments, you can catch me on Tumblr @geckogirl9 or I've added Twitter @dreamwalking_78. I'm just starting to work with Twitter so be patient with me.

Wynonna sat on the front porch of Gus’s house. She had just helped Waverly get Gus settled before coming outside in hopes her sister would follow. Based on the yelling she heard from Gus informing Waverly that she was not an invalid, she figured it would not be long before Waverly would also need a minute of peace.

Wynonna heard the door open and glanced over as Waverly walked out rolling her eyes. “You try to help a person.”

Wynonna couldn’t help but laugh. “If you really thought Gus was going to let you fuss over her, then you really have been gone too long baby girl.”  
  
At that Waverly sat on the railing of the porch beside where Wynonna leaned against a post. A storm was brewing in the distance. The lightning was already visible though the storm was still miles away. The air was permeated with the scent of fresh rain. Wynonna took a deep breath, “Speaking of helping people who don’t want it , I might be about to piss you both off, but it’s time I helped the two of you pull your heads out of your asses. We need to talk about Nicole.”

Waverly flinched at the name. Wynonna had made it clear from the beginning she was not getting involved, which confused Waverly even more on why she was bringing up her ex now. Before she could speak another word, Wynonna pulled the flask from her leather jacket. She held up one finger while she gulped down the liquid contents before returning it once more to the inside pocket.

“I’ve sat on the sidelines for too long. I’ve watched you both make mistakes knowing that you should have been together this entire time. You both deserve to be happy and the only way you two can move forward is for the truth to come out. All of it. If Haughtsauce is not going to tell it, I am. ” Waverly leaned back as Wynonna began.  
  
“She loved you. She lied when she said she didn’t that night. She was trying to get you pissed at her because she knew you wouldn’t come back to fight for her if you were angry. When you first brought up traveling to London, she tortured herself then. Would she be holding you back? Was she really enough for you? Those questions plagued her for that entire month before you confirmed you had been chosen.”  
  
“Why didn’t she tell me?” Waverly began. Wynonna raised her hand cutting her off. “I’m only going to cover this once. Let me finish. Remember, both of you had hid your relationship thus far, but it was starting to leak out that Nicole was making trips to see you every weekend. People were talking and starting to question the depth of your friendship. We heard the rumblings, but Nicole wasn’t going to distract you. She was determined to handle it herself. That situation came to a head at the same time as you being chosen for London.

Nicole’s dad started asking questions about your relationship. He mentioned that Gus had also questioned him about where you two stood. There was a pretty heated discussion that left the two of them not talking for a few months. Only after you were in London did the rumors die down. Nicole came out to her parents. It did not go well. She hasn’t seen or spoken to them since.  
  
Unbeknownst to anyone but me, Nicole had bought a ring and a plane ticket to London. After six months of being apart from you, she realized how much of a mistake she had made. She left determined to never leave your side again. She did make it to London. She found you. She was across the street when she saw you dining at a cafe outside. As she approached, a man approached you from behind and gave you a quick kiss. He then joined you at the table. I think it was then that her heart truly shattered. She ducked back into the shadows and watched for a few more moments. When she came home she said two sentences about the entire thing. I will never be able to give her the world she deserves. I have seen just a part of it and know my love will never be enough.”  
  
They both sat in silence. Waverly’s eyes betrayed the thoughts swirling through her mind. Wynonna answered the unasked questions, “She has no idea that I’m telling you this. She’s not home yet, but she will be soon. And yes she let you go to save your reputation and to set you free. It did kill her. She compares every girl she’s dated to you.”  
  
With that Waverly’s face flashed with anger. “You’re lying. She told me she didn’t love me and she never would’ve chased after me.”  
  
Wynonna pulled a picture out of her back pocket handing it to Waverly. The edges were a little bent from their excursion in Wynonna’s pocket. “She took this right before she left. You know how she was always sentimental with pictures. She’s also going to kill me when she finds out I bent the edges.” The last part came out more of a mumble than the previous sentences.  
  
The scene was one Waverly knew well. Surprise registered across her face as she realized the picture was taken from the bookshop across the street that she had frequented while in London. It was her sitting at the cafe reading a book, her tea in front of her on the table. She was grinning at something she had just read with her skirt lightly blowing in the breeze. “She was there that day.” Waverly whispered. Her voice increased slightly in volume. “I felt something while I was there that day. It was the same feeling I would get when she was near me. I thought I was hallucinating. I saw her figure and a flash of red hair, but when I looked up again, no one was there.”  
  
“And the guy?”  
  
“He was a friend. Nothing more. He was always very affectionate.” Waverly raised her eyes to meet Wynonna’s “Jeremy is gay Wynonna.”  
  
“Well damn.” Wynonna said. She paused debating her next words carefully. “There’s a thin line between love and hate. You two have been walking that line like a tight rope. If you switch sides, it may seal your fate. So make sure you know what you want to do before you make a decision.”  
  
“I already know the answer. I’ve known it since the day I left.” Waverly lurched forward hugging her sister. “Thank you.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I O U” I read the text from Wynonna aloud. I put the phone back in the cup holder. As I pulled closer to the driveway I noticed the red Jeep pulled beside my normal parking spot. I felt the blood leave my face. What was she doing here? Somewhere the back of my mind clicked two and two together and found Wynonna. “What have you done?” I mumbled under my breath.  
  
I stepped out of the car never making eye contact with the woman standing against her vehicle waiting on me. “Why did you do it?” came her first question as she followed me towards the door.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” I replied calmly. Much calmer than my heart and mind were at the moment.  
  
“You do know. Why didn’t you tell me what was really going on instead of breaking up with me? Why didn’t you allow me to be part of the decision.”  
  
I sighed, my head leaning against the door as I slide my key into the lock. No more running. “I meant what I said, I didn’t love you. Now if you’ll excuse me...” I said turning to open the door. Okay so maybe one last shot.  
  
“Lies. Wynonna told me everything so keep telling me lies Nicole.” The anger in her voice kept rising reminding me of a night I wanted to forget. Every hair stood on it’s end. Every nerve was suddenly on fire inside me. My voice rose up matching her tone. “What was I supposed to say? You were the darling of the town, nicest person in Purgatory. They made you a sash! Everyone loved you till they started trashing your name because of me. I couldn’t stand it. Then, you were given a chance to escape everything. I couldn’t hold you back. Without me you had a chance for something better. It’s not like we ever looked back.”  
  
“I didn’t want better. I wanted you. And for the love of everything quit lying” she screamed back at me. Her hand reached into her back pocket. Suddenly a picture was shoved in front of me. I recognized it immediately. It was the last picture I had taken of her in London before I walked away forever. Wynonna really did tell her everything and apparently took something while I wasn’t looking.  
  
“Why are you here Waverly?” I asked through gritted teeth.  
  
“I want the truth and I want it from your mouth.”  
  
“The truth? The truth that I loved you with everything I had. The truth that I would’ve followed you to the ends of the Earth? The truth that Wynonna doesn’t even know? I was at the airport the morning you left for London. I bought a ticket just so I could watch your plane leave. I stood at the window with tears streaking down my face as the plane taxied down the runway. Would you like to hear how I hit my knees when I saw the plane lift off? The truth that I came out to my parents and dealt with them disowning me right before I flew to London because I finally pulled my head out of my ass to find out it was too late? The truth that no matter what I did or where I went, you never left me. I couldn’t erase you from my life even if I wanted to. The truth that I will never love anyone the way I love you. And yes I’m perfectly aware of the fact I said it in the present tense because I still do love you despite the fact that you hate me.”  
  
Two strong hands gripped the collar of my shirt and slammed me against the door as lips crashed into mine. As if no time at all had passed, her hands found the sides of the back of my head and ran through my hair as they had always done when we kissed. My hands started at her hips moving slowly up her back to pull her closer against me. We kissed till we were breathless. She spoke first, “I don’t hate you. No matter how much I wanted to, I never could.”

_The warm water washed over our bare feet on the rocks by the river. We had hiked down to a more secluded area where the fishermen rarely setup. It was a very mild day for August. It was hot enough to warrant shorts, but not to the point of making it impossible to be outside. In the shade of the trees, it was perfect. “Are we going to discuss it?” Waverly asked leaning back against me on the rock we had found. “Nope.” I replied wrapping my arms around her just a little tighter. “Nicole, I leave in a week.” I sighed. “I know.”_   
  
_Waverly reached up kissing my cheek just like the first time in the movie theater. “We’re going to make this work.” she whispered to me. “We’ll take turns traveling to each other.” I smiled as her warm breath tickled my ear. “I’ll do all the traveling if it means I get to spend even an hour with you.”_   
  
_I whispered to her, “I heard your friends are starting to wonder why you’re spending so much time with me.” A smile crossed her face. “It’s none of their business.”_   
  
_“Still in this town, that talk could lead to our families finding out. I told you I would keep you safe. I meant from this bullshit too.”_   
  
_“I don’t care anymore. This summer has been magical thanks to you. As long as you’re with me, I think I can handle whatever is thrown our direction. So stop being so protective.”_   
  
_“I can’t help trying to protect the one I love.” I nuzzled into her neck before realizing what I had said. I froze waiting for a response. “I’m not a damsel in distress.” I relaxed hoping she hadn’t caught my slip. “I know. You’re very strong and independent.”_   
  
_“But Nicole.”_   
  
_“Yeah, Waverly.”_   
  
_“I love you too.” With that her eyes locked with mine._   
  
_“You do?” I replied with more surprise than I should have._   
  
_“Yes Loverboy.” she teased with the nickname she had bestowed on me “I do.”_   
  
_Our lips crashed as our bodies perfectly slid together as if they were always meant to be. Her hands reached to the back of my hair…._

I reached behind me shoving the door open. We tumbled inside, my back landing hard against the kitchen floor as our lips continued. Her weight on top of me felt good. It felt right. “Wait,” I pulled back trying to catch my breath. “I have a bed.”  
  
“I’m glad to know you haven’t been sleeping on the floor all these years.” she quipped back at me.  
  
With a grunt I shoved myself up and pulled her to her feet. She quickly connected our lips once again. Her hands ran up the sides of my shirt over bare skin. I placed my hands on the underside of her ass and slightly bent my knees. She understood and jumped up wrapping her legs around my waist while her arms locked around my neck.

As I moved us towards the bedroom, she placed kisses down the side of my neck and over my collarbone. I had to stop walking twice to keep from losing control. Once in the bedroom. I placed her on the bed and stood back up. She quickly grabbed me and pulled me back down on top of her. I stared down at the woman below me just as beautiful as I remembered at eighteen. “Are you absolutely sure?” I asked. The fire consuming me confirmed that I was more than ready, but it had not even been ten minutes since she had been yelling at me though.  
  
“I dreamed of you in Paris. Your tongue lightly tracing my skin. I dreamed of you in London between my legs making my head snap back. I dreamed of you in New York holding me and kissing me. I’ve dreamed of you so many times that this does not seem real.”  
  
“Let me show then just how real this is.” I whispered as I sunk my teeth into her neck marking the one place I had dared to never mark before. We had always hidden our relationship, which meant being careful to never leave marks someone could see. If she wanted this to be real, so did I. It was time to let everyone else know it too.

Her fingernails dug deep into my skin scratching down my back. I didn’t care. I enjoyed the pain along with her gasps and moans. I slipped my hands along the exposure of skin between her shirt and pants. She grabbed at my tie pulling me further into the kiss. Her hands moved to the knot and begin to loosen it. As I raised up she grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head throwing it across the room. Her bra quickly followed. Not to be out done I quickly stood and removed mine as well.  
  
I heard her gasp as I walked towards her in my slacks . “What is it baby?” the term of endearment slipping out before I realized it.  
  
“You. Just you.” I tilted my head to the side curious at what I had done. She grabbed the waist of my pants and threw me down on the bed beside her. Her knees hit on either side of me pinning me down to the bed. I felt her hips roll into mine as she took my breasts into her hands. I arched my back pushing them further into her palms. My hands landed on her hips and lightly encouraged them to continue their movements. A moan escaped my lips as she squeezed tighter pinching my nipples right as she ground down against me. My hips bucked up in response.  
  


I opened my eyes to her above me moving ever so slightly up and down. Her nails moved to my sides lightly scraping down. It sent chills across my body. Years later, she still remembered how to get to me. I sat up sliding my tongue up her stomach and scraping my teeth against her nipple before enveloping it with my mouth. Her hands landed in my hair pulling against it as she continued grinding against me. “Oh god.” she let out a cry as I moved from one side to the next.  
  
My fingers hooked into her pants and I looked up waiting for permission. When our eyes met, a devilish smirk crossed her face. “Do your worst Loverboy.” The nickname she had given me years ago spurred me on. I quickly stood holding her until her feet hit the ground. I jerked the underwear and pants down with one quick motion and ran my tongue down up her slit. Her head snapped back with a scream “Fuck!”  
  
I watched her quickly kick her pants to the side and stared at the vision before me. I had memorized her body before and even now, it looked the same. I lightly kissed my way back up memorizing it once more. As I reached her lips I felt the button on my pants come undone. Our lips disconnected and with a yank, I was as bare as she was. I switched our positions pushing her back onto the bed. “You’ve had Paris. Let me take you to London.” I cooed as I rested my head between her legs. I could see the glistening of her arousal coating her. I slowly brought my tongue up one side as I heard her gasp only to bring it down the other.  
  
A moan escaped her lips when for a brief second I passed the tip of my tongue over her clit. Eager to hear more, I licked up the arousal feeling her hips raise. I placed my arm across her applying just enough to pressure to hold her in place. I lazily placed my tongue at her entrance and traced it. “Please Nicole, don’t tease.” She begged from above me. I thrust into her entrance and was greeted by walls closing in around the muscle. I moved it quickly in and out as her screams increased. “Don’t stop. Just keep that up.” she breathed between moans. I could feel her body starting to stiffen. Knowing she was close, I decided to close the deal and wrapped my lips around her clit sucking it hard and fast. It was a quick scream of my name with her nails digging into my arm laying across her that confirmed her orgasm. It had swept across her body leaving her breathing ragged and muscles stiffened.  
  
I slowed my pace, lapping up the rewards of my work. A hand firmly grabbed my shoulder and pulled me up. I followed where I was pulled until we were face to face. Her hands cupped my face pulling me into a passionate kiss. She moaned as she pulled back. “I taste so good on you.”  
  
“You taste good no matter where you are.” I replied kissing behind her ear in a spot I knew would make her giggle. She laid in my arms trying to regain control of her breathing as I lightly kissed her exposed skin.

“Waverly”

“Hmmm”

“Welcome to New York.”

The laughter started deep in her chest. “I forgot to tell you about Prague.”  
  
I looked at her confused, “What was Prague baby?”  
  
Before I could ask anything else I was thrown on my back. A firm hand shoved into my sternum holding me in place on the bed. She quickly bit my side watching me squirm under her, moans escaping my lips. Before I had time to register what was happening, one finger had circled my entrance and clit multiple times before diving in as she simultaneously release d my side. The same hand held me in place as I came off the bed for a moment. “Fuck Waverly.” I screamed as I clawed at the sheets on either side of me. The ball of fire that had grown inside my stomach was coating my pussy and anything near it. I was so close already. A second finger was added as she curled into my walls hitting the perfect spot she knew so well. I couldn’t help but thrust down onto her fingers as I felt my body betray any attempt at denying how I felt.  
  
“So close” she cooed down to me. It was only then that I realized she was straddling my leg leaving a trail of wetness down my thigh. The thought of it sent another shot of arousal through me. She leaned down and whispered, “Come for me Loverboy.” That softness across my ear was all it took. The walls clamped down as her name left my lips in a whisper muted by the intensity of what I was feeling. “Granted in Prague you screamed my name. It’s how I woke up.” Suddenly I felt her thumb circling my clit as she maintained a steady speed thrusting inside me. I felt the intensity rising inside me once more ready to burst forth. This time I felt her movements against my leg become less fluid as her moans increased. She had yet to stop inside of me, but was so close herself.  
  
I moved my hand between us and found her clit. A few quick circles sent her over the edge with a scream. In that final moment she thrust as deep into me as she possible could and curled her fingertips. “Waverly” came the scream from my lips this time. Loud enough the neighbors could hear it if they were home. My arms wrapped around her and pressed her body against mine as we came down from the high. “Was that Prague enough for you?” I asked as she started settling into my side, arms wrapping around my waist. “Yes Loverboy. That was Prague, but so much better than waking up alone.”  
  
Her eyes darted to the canvas hanging on the wall in front of my bed. I knew she recognized it. Despite the silhouette hiding the person’s identity, we both knew it was her. I had taken that picture right before sunset. Her bare feet hanging off the back of the truck as she sat on the tailgate. My cowboy hat perched on her head. The wildflowers in the field around her a bright yellow with beams of sunlight casting through them. The mountain in the backdrop framing everything perfectly. “I know her.” she teased nodding at the canvas. “I fell in love with her and never found my way out if it.” I replied.  
  


_“The storm came from no where.” I exclaimed as we both slammed into the Jeep . _

_“So much for a day of exploring the mountains together.” she laughed. _   
  
_We were both soaked from the rain. Waverly shivered and I pulled her closer to me wrapping my arms around her. She looked back at me and connected our lips. It was a slow kiss, but I soon felt her tongue swipe across my lip seeking permission. Permission that I freely gave as I pulled her into my lap. There was an intensity this time in the softness. One we had felt before, but I never pushed._

_She moved placing her knees on either side of me. She struggled for a moment with the wet fabric in her hands as she pulled her shirt over her head. I stared with eyes wide at the sight before me. “You’re perfect.” I whispered. I felt her hands loosen the buttons on my shirt and press it back off of my shoulders. “So are you lover boy.” she cooed back into my ear sending chills across me. My hands had been on her hips lightly keeping her balanced above me. _

_She kissed me again and I felt the movement against me. I tried to ignore it, but the tingling sensation I felt just increased as she did it once again. Her hand reached down grasping mine. She shoved it against her shorts as she pressed against me. A slight moan escaped her mouth. It took a moment longer than it should have for me to pull away. “Wait. Wait. Waverly are you absolutely sure? We don’t have to do this if you’re not ready.” She cupped my face with her hands making sure my eyes never left hers. “I’ve never been more sure of anything. Please Nicole, take me.”_   
  
_I moved to unbutton the shorts and push them down her legs. She raised enough to finish taking them off. We both crawled into the back seat. I laid her down moving just slightly on top of her. I kissed my way down her neck and to the hardened pebbles rising and falling with her increased breathing. As the first one on entered my mouth her nails dug into my back. I paused, “Don’t stop. Keep going.” she whispered as I continued making my way to the other side. Our lips met once again as my hand snaked between us reaching her entrance. As my finger slid through her folds, she moaned out as I felt the slickness coat my fingers. There was no doubt left she wanted this. _

  
_I gently stroked up and down barely touching the clit as I watched her writhe under me. “Inside” is all she managed to squeak out. I pushed my finger inside her entrance hearing her let out a gasp of surprise and felt the walls trying to close in. I lightly moved in and out of her as she pressed against me. “Add another.” she kissed into my neck almost muffling the words beyond recognition. As the second finger slid in, her teeth clamped down on my shoulder causing my head to snap back in pleasure. I increased my speed and felt the tightness begin. She was already breathing hard and when my thumb accidentally swiped against her clit, the scream of my name startled me until I felt her entire body clamp around mine. I continued lightly until she begin to come down. “Again” she whispered._   
  
_“Don’t you think we should...” A whine escaped her for just a moment. “Please Nicole, again.”_   
  
_I picked up my pace once again thrusting in and out of her. Her nails clawing at my back. In just a few minutes I felt her tighten once again. I curved my fingers and increased my speed. “Fuck Nicole. Perfect. Keep doing that.” she screamed as she moved against me. “Come for me.” I whispered as she went barreling over the edge. Her body wrapped completely around mine. I slid beside her on the seat and pulled her on top of me to rest. Her head rested on my chest as her body slowly untangled from mine. “Are you okay baby?” I asked gently stroking her hair._   
  
_“No, but in the best possible way.” she smiled. I held her there until the rain stopped._

  
I noticed Waverly staring out the window of Shorty’s with her mouth agape as I pulled up. I walked inside and slid into the booth beside her. “Is that?” her voice trailed off.  
  
“Yes. It’s your Jeep . Gus decided to sell it a few years back. I couldn’t just let it go, so I bought it. There was too many good memories...” I paused not wanting to finish but instead live inside one for just a brief moment. When I broke my concentration, I looked over to see I was definitely not the only one having flashbacks.

“I guess this is where we figure out where we’re headed from here.” I said “Let’s start with the obvious. You’re leaving after Gus has regained her strength.”  
  
“I MIGHT be leaving.” she replied.  
  
“Define that for me.”  
  
“The surgery helped. Gus is better, but she’s also took on more than she should’ve since Shorty died and left the place to her. I’m not sure she can do this on her own anymore.”  
  
“So you might be staying to help her?”  
  
“Maybe.”  
  
“You’re the one who wanted to discuss where we are headed from here. You’re going to have to do better than maybe.”  
  
“Okay, I need to find a place because I will be staying here and helping. I didn’t want to, but I finally have a reason to stay. Wynonna has suggested we fix up the homestead and stay there.”  
  
“You can stay with me.”  
  
“No. Too much time has passed and we both need to find each other again before we move to that.”  
  
“So we’re dating right?”  
  
“Along with other things, yes.”  
  
“You know I still love you right?”  
  
“And I still love you.” her fingers interlaced with mine as we stared into each other’s eyes. A lot of years had passed, but in this moment, we were eighteen again and summer was just beginning.

  
_“So are we dating now?” Waverly asked biting her lip as she asked.  
  
“I have no issue with that as long as it’s okay with you. And as long as our _ _families_ _ don’t find out.”  
  
“_ _Could you imagine the scandal if they did?” she leaned back against me as we watched _ _the _ _wind rustle through the trees surrounding us_ _. The _ _little cove we had found along the side of the lake had hidden us from the rest of the world. No one could approach without us bei_ _ng able to hear them first.  
  
“I can’t believe you had never seen Dirty Dancing.” she mused  
  
“I was never interested in the classics.” I replied letting myself relax.  
  
She reached over grabbing my collar and pulled my face down towards hers, “Come here Loverboy.”  
  
When our lips met for the first time, I could see and hear fireworks though it was only June. I felt _ _as if _ _everything in the world was right and magical in that moment. I never wanted it to end. _  
  
_My forehead leaned against hers, “Wait, what did you call me?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if some of you predicted where the nickname came from before the ending, but kudos if you did. Interesting fact, I have not seen the movie. I just know references.


End file.
